Un Bel Amour, A Beautiful Love
by HarmMacLove
Summary: Olivia reflects about the past year.


Un Bel Amour

A/N: I don't own these characters; they belong to Dick Wolf, unfortunately. Please R&R, I hope you enjoy.

OPOV

The day you told me that you had asked Casey out was the same as any day. You had been asking me out for quite along time before, but my answer was always the same, "No, I'm sorry; I don't want to ruin the friendship we have." You would just smile and go on as if nothing had happened. I guess the real reason that I kept saying no was because I was afraid I would get hurt, or you would go back to Kathy. So when you come to me and said, "Liv, I asked Casey out." I was very happy for you. I really was, you both seemed so happy. I was dating someone, and I was glad that you had found the happiness that you had been looking for, for so long.

Things went on as they had before, but slowly you were being pulled away. You didn't realize it, until later on, but I saw you drifting farther and farther away. My relationship went to hell, like they always do; you weren't there to help me through it. You were always there before, and then you weren't. That's when I knew you were gone for good. I suppose I was being selfish, but you were mine first and I couldn't help but to be jealous.

At the start I wasn't jealous; it was later on that I became jealous. It was when you started talking to her about things and avoiding me. We could only see each other at work because any other time you were with her or your children. There weren't anymore late nights at each other's houses or long talks on the phone. Cragen must had noticed the change because he called me into his office and asked me what was going on when I told him I wasn't sure he told me to figure it out and fast. It was after this that I got the courage to cal you and ask you to meet me down at Starbucks for some coffee. It was a little weird being alone with you outside of work. We talked for a while and then it was like before, we were joking around and it was great. It was then that I realized that I had fallen in love with you. It hit me like a ton of bricks, I told you that I wasn't feeling well and that I was gong home. You have me a hug and walked me to the cab. I went home and cried myself to sleep. I cried because there could never be an "us" and because you were in love with her.

The following Friday they had a celebration for me and my fifteen years on the force. I didn't want to go, but Munch and Fin wouldn't leave my apartment. I decided if I was going, I would make an impression. I wore an off the shoulder black dress and three-inch stilettos. We arrived and I was greeted by Cragen and you. To my surprise, Casey wasn't with you. The evening went by fast with people telling stories about me. I wasn't outside for long before you joined me. We stood there for a few minutes before either of us said anything.

_-Flashback-_

"_Liv, you okay?" he asks me._

"_Yeah, I just needed some air." I say to him._

"_Congratulations." He says to me and wraps his arms around me._

"_Thanks, El." I say to him and wrap my arms around his waist. We pull apart and look at each other for a moment. HE breaks the silence by telling me I look beautiful. Then he does something I never expected, he kisses me. It's a slow, tender kiss that makes me warm all over. I pull away first and look at him. He is smiling at me; I excuse myself and go back inside. The whole night has me confused._

_-End of Flashback-_

The next week Casey had a family emergency and took the first flight out to Virginia. It wasn't long until it was back to how it used to be. We spent every night that we weren't at work, either going to the movies or renting one. It was nice being with you and having our friendship back.

Casey came back and the word got around that she had been with a certain scumbag defense attorney, while she was in Virginia. I was at my apartment, going over our recent case the night you broke it off with her. You came over and when I answered the door, you kissed me with a passion I had never experienced before. That night you slept in my bed, we just held each other, and I guess that's how we got to where we are now.

We have officially been going out for a month now. Cragen doesn't really care, but to save our asses from IAB, we have different partners every so often. I'm so glad that Casey messed around, if she hadn't, I would've missed out on the greatest guy in the world.

The End


End file.
